The Sunset Over The Lake
by WinxMusaFan
Summary: Musa & Tecna were having a meeting by the Glassy Lake when they were overwhelmed by the sunset. Meanwhile, Selina sent the Children Of The Night( Vampires) to destroy Bloom & they also captured Aisha. Can Musa & Tecna save Bloom & Aisha before they turn into vampires?
1. The Meeting At The Lake

Hi, I am **WinxMusaFan**. I am a big fan of Musa, Tecna & Flora. This is a story of how Musa & Tecna saved Bloom & Aisha. Enjoy!

P.s. I know I made a terrible mistake **last time** & I hope it is not happening again. Hopefully.

The Meeting At The Lake

Musa's phone beeped as she walked along the rather hot pavement. It was from Tecna. _" Hi Musa! Meet at the lake at...5.50?" _Musa stopped walking & looked into the sky thoughtfully. _" Okay, I'll see you there."_ She replied.

At exactly 5.50 sharp, Musa hurried to her usual bench. After 5 minutes, she saw Tecna in the distance. Waving, Musa ran to Tecna. " Hi Tecna! So... What did you want to chat about?" Musa asked. Before Tecna could reply, the sun threw it's rather glaring glow at them.

Blinking in the sunlight, Musa & Tecna stared at the sunlight. " Woah... It's amazing!" Tecna said breathlessly as the sun took their breath away.

At Cloudtower, Selina watched as Icy, Darcy & Stormy pace about in the room. " Hmph! First, that silly Legandarium of Selina's takes away their powers! Then POOF! They achieve ANOTHER new power! To think that they were done for forever!" Icy grumbled aloud. Selina meanwhile was flipping through a Dark Arts text book eagerly. " Selina! I need you to find another story in that Legandarium to send creatures to Gardenia! & MAKE IT INTERESTING!" Icy roared at Selina, making her jump.

" Well, there are many stories inside the Legandarium..." Selina murmured. " How about the Children Of The Night?" She asked. " The what-?" Stormy said stupidly. " Vampires, silly!" Darcy snapped angrily back. Icy snorted. " As long as it is interesting!" Icy snapped, glaring through her cold pale blue eyes & thick eye shadow. Selina gulped silently. " Legandarium! Children Of The Night, I allow you to absorb the life energy of the Winx & destroy them!" Selina cried.

In Bloom's room in Gardenia, Aisha & Bloom were working on figuring out who the Fairy Godmother was. " She must be in Gardenia too!" Aisha exclaimed, flipping threw the Godmother's diary. Suddenly, a magic aura surrounded Bloom & Aisha, urging them to go to the city.

** First chapter**, _please review! Thanks! I'll make new chapters whenever I can!_


	2. The Escape

Hi, I am **WinxMusaFan**. I am a big fan of Musa, Tecna & Flora. This is a story of how Musa & Tecna saved Bloom & Aisha. Enjoy! (_Wait, I already mentioned this,_ _right?_)

The Escape

" Magic Winx! Bloomix!" Bloom & Aisha shouted together, transforming into Bloomix fairies. They flew out of Bloom's room window & into the streets.

Meanwhile at Glassy Lake, Musa & Tecna were so attracted to the sunset, it took them 15 minutes to find out they were trapped in a magic bubble. Musa kicked the bubble hard. Nothing happened at all.

"How stupid we are!" Tecna groaned. "Transform?" Musa suggested. Tecna nodded with a loud sigh. " Magic Winx! Bloomix!" Musa & Tecna shouted. " Bio-Rhythmic Flow!" Tecna shouted her attack. " Infinite Echo!" Musa cried. None of their attacks worked. Tecna grew worried.

Musa fluttered over to Tecna. " Hey... Don't worry! We are together in this situation. Let's do a convergence spell together." Musa said calmly. Tecna nodded briefly. " Okay!" she said.

Musa & Tecna joined hands & shouted," Bloomix Convergence! Infinite Music Bio-Zoom!" A greenish-purple beam shot out from their outstretched hands. The bubble burst with a loud pop.

" Yeah! We did it!" Musa hooted happily.

Darcy, who created the magic bubble, was furious. She flew off angrily back to Cloudtower through a portal.

_**So, what do you guys think? Please review as it will do me good. Thanks!**_


	3. Midnight Dwellers

So how was the last chapter? Sorry I had to delete it at first because of the wrong title. No one has reviewed yet. Come on! Say something!

Midnight Dwellers

Bloom & Aisha flew around the corners of the now dark streets. Aisha had noticed 6 pale people dressed in gothic clothes. " Hey Bloom, look at them! Do you think they are the source of dark energy?" Aisha asked suspiciously.

Bloom shook her head. " I don't think so, Aisha. Maybe they are those folks dressed for the _Halloween Gothic Monster Party _at the end of the streets." Bloom replied. What she didn't know was that they were the Children Of The Night.

A red headed vampire noticed a girl dressed up as a witch. She turned to a male vampire with chestnut brown hair. The brunette vampire nodded quickly. The red headed vampire walked quickly to the girl & placed her hand on the girl's back.

Dark purple energy was absorbed out of the girl & the girl's eyes turned magenta. The red headed vampire laughed loudly & went back to her friends. A vampire with glossy bluish hair like Musa's went to a young man & absorbed his life energy too. A male vampire with dirty blonde hair & a female vampire with a light aqua blue hair absorbed the life energy of a man dressed as a wizard & a young woman dressed as a fairy. A male vampire with very pale green hair went over to a man dressed as a surfer & absorbed his life energy as well.

The vampires absorbed the life energy of every person who attended the party. Their bodies grew lifeless & their eyes glowed magenta but yet they stood like puppets.

Bloom & Aisha couldn't find any source of the energy. They transformed into their city clothes & attended the party too. The vampires sensed their presence & quickly looked for them.

Meanwhile, Bloom & Aisha were trying to get the city folk's attention. Not a single person moved a muscle or blinked an eye. They just stood as straight as statues & stared blankly into the air.

The vampires had already spotted them. The bluish haired vampire ordered the people to surround Bloom & Aisha. " Aargh! What is this?!" Aisha screamed. The brunette vampire grabbed hold of Aisha's arm before Aisha had the chance to run.

The red head vampire held onto Bloom tightly. The vampire with dirty blonde hair nodded. The two absorbed their energy & Bloom & Aisha fell unconscious.

**So, how was it? Please review!**


	4. Saving The Troubled

Hi, **WinxMusaFan **here. I heard about what happened to **createthyimagination2136** ( her computer developed a virus). _Wish you good luck on finding the other story, creaty36!_

Saving The Troubled

Darcy arrived at Cloudtower. " Well?" Icy snapped at her impatiently. Darcy glared at her. " Hmph! Those stupid fairies got out of the bubble!" Darcy snapped back. Icy flew into a rage & froze Selina's textbooks.

Selina nearly got hit but managed to dodge. " Grr! I'll teach those wretched things! Spoiling our plans each time!" Icy roared.

Meanwhile, Musa & Tecna were walking back to Alfea. Suddenly, Stella pounced on them. Bloom & Aisha have disappeared!" Stella shrieked into Musa's ears & almost deafened her. " What happened?" Tecna asked Flora. " Well, Bloom & Aisha left us a note, telling us that they have gone to Gardenia. We called Bloom's parents & Mike had found them gone…" Flora said uncomfortably. Tecna smacked her forehead. " Huh! We really are stupid!" Tecna groaned.

Musa shook her head. " Come on, let's go to Gardenia." Musa suggested quietly. 10 minutes later, Musa, Tecna, Stella & Flora arrived at Bloom's house. They suddenly sensed the aura that Bloom & Aisha had sensed earlier.

" What is that?" Stella asked uneasily. Flora shrugged. " Come on, let's transform!" Tecna said worriedly. All these mixed problems was always making her unstable. " Magic Winx! Bloomix!" the 4 of them shouted. They took off into the night.

While the rest of the Winx were searching for Bloom & Aisha, the vampires had carried Bloom & Aisha to an abandoned house. The two were surrounded by a purple aura & were staring blankly into the air.

The red headed vampire snickered. She knew that they were too easy to be destroyed when they were possessed. Flora, who was the fairy of Nature, was told by the atmosphere where they went.

" Mother Nature, please help!" Flora begged. _" Your friends have been captured by 6 vampires…" _the wind hissed silently. _" They are in the abandoned house near the cemetery… You can find them there, possessed by a dark force…" _the trees rustled together. _" You can save them but you must remember that vampires absorb the life energy of people…" _the Earth whispered softly. _"Be careful… Listen to my warning… You can only defeat the Children Of The Night with light… They are also a weakling towards bright things like a reflection towards a mirror… & they can hardly stand very very loud noises…" _the flowers nodded their heads knowingly. _" Be careful…" _they chorused together.

" Oh, thank you, Mother Nature!" Flora said gratefully. Everyone's face lit up with hope. " Let's go, but we must prevent them from getting Stella!" Flora said. Wings fluttering & everyone putting on a brave face, the 4 Bloomix fairies flew to the abandoned house quietly.

Flora saw the male vampire with brunette hair pacing up & down the corridor. " Magical Vine Trap!" Flora shouted. Vines shot out from the ground & pinned the brunette vampire down. He shook & wriggled in the vines' grasp. Musa went over & created earphones on the vampire's head. " Tell me how you like it!" Musa said as loud music blasted through the earphones & into the vampire's head. " Digital room!" Tecna cried, creating a green cube-shaped shield to trap the vampire. " & to make things better, I'll make it soundproof & indestructible!" Tecna said with a smug smile.

Stella flew into the house, followed by Musa, Tecna & Flora. " Leave Aisha alone!" Musa shouted at the vampire with glossy bluish hair. The vampire jumped out of her skin. " Infinite Echo!" Musa shouted. Vortex-like beams shot out of Musa's hand, sending the glossy bluish haired vampire crashing into the female vampire with light aqua blue hair & the male vampire with dirty blonde hair.

The male vampire with very pale green hair got ready to attack Tecna, who was shooting at the red headed vampire. " Light Spectrum!" Stella shouted. A shiny, spiraling & blinding beam of light hit the vampire with very pale green hair.

" Hah! One nil to Stella & zero to the vampire!" Stella cried in a triumph voice, while the others giggled a little before attacking the vampires again.

Icy was monitoring them through Ms Griffin's magic ball. _" Hmm, a good fight."_ Icy smiled at her own thought.

**Hi, sorry for not making my chapters any longer. I hope this one is okay!**


	5. Saving The Troubled Part 2

Hallo! WinxMusaFan here. I have forgot to add the words " Part 1" for " Saving The Troubled". Well, here is part 2. Oh, & thanks for reading my story! & here, let's just say that Musa & Tecna saved Flora & Stella too, okay?

Saving The Troubled Part Two ( See above )

The male vampire with dirty blonde hair pounced hard on Flora. " Chlorophyll Bolt!" Flora shouted, throwing her hands out right in front of the dirty blonde male vampire. Pink & green beams of energy hit the vampire like a bullet, sending him crashing into the glossy bluish haired vampire.

Suddenly, the red headed female vampire caught hold of Stella. Stella wriggled about as she struggled with the red headed vampire. " Well, Sweetie!" the vampire said menacingly. She then absorbed Stella's life energy. Stella transformed into her city outfit & stared out into the air blankly, with the magenta aura surrounding her & Stella completely motionless. The red headed female vampire placed Stella along with Bloom & Aisha.

" Noo!" Tecna shrieked. The female vampire with aqua blue hair grabbed Flora's arm. " Bio-Rhythmic Flow!" Tecna shouted. Green & blue electric rays hit the aqua blue haired vampire. But then, the glossy bluish haired vampire & the vampire with very pale green hair surrounded Flora & absorbed her life energy too. Flora gave a scream before transforming into her city outfit. The magenta aura quickly surrounded Flora & she was placed with the others, a shocked expression on her face.

Musa & Tecna quickly flew out of the vampire's reach. Standing cautiously on the beams of the abandoned house, Musa & Tecna tried to think of a plan. " What can we do?" Tecna asked before gasping. " Organic cube!" Tecna shouted as neon green cubes appeared on her hand. The vampire with glossy bluish hair tried to catch Musa & Tecna by climbing the beams too. " Infinite Echo!" Musa shouted as purple sound waves shot the vampires off the beams. " Digital Room!" Tecna shouted. A green cube surrounded & protected Musa & Tecna.

Then, Musa had a sudden flashback of what the flowers said to them :_**"Be careful… Listen to my warning… You can only defeat the Children Of The Night with light… They are also a weakling towards bright things like a reflection towards a mirror… & they can hardly stand very very loud noises…" **_ Musa gasped.

" That's it! We need speakers, two mirrors & …" Musa turned to Tecna. " … Tecna, will you create a huge, really huge spotlight?" Tecna nodded & listened to Musa's plan.

While the vampires searched for a way to attack Musa & Tecna, the both of them sneaked out of Tecna's shield. " Harmony Blast!" Tecna cried. Purple speakers appeared everywhere. " Crystal Voice!" Musa shouted. Purple sound waves were amplified by the speakers. The vampires screamed as Musa sang " We are a Symphony ( wiki/We_are_a_Symphony)" . Tecna created a mega huge spotlight. Musa made two mirrors appear before the vampires had recovered from the music shock.

" I'll see how you like this!" Musa cried as she & Tecna turned the mirrors towards the vampires. The vampires gave more screams as the bright light reflected from the mirror & onto their skins.

The vampires faded away like ghost as the light that reflected from the mirror burned their skins. The light was blinding. Musa & Tecna shielded their eyes from the light. Then, everything went back to normal.

The magenta aura that had surrounded Bloom, Stella, Flora & Aisha quickly faded to nothing & their eyes turned from magenta back to their original colours. " What happened?" Stella asked as she rubbed her head. Musa & Tecna only laughed.

" Come on! We have to turn the town folks back to normal!" Aisha said. " Magic Winx! Bloomix!" Bloom, Stella, Flora & Aisha shouted & transformed into Bloomix fairies.

They hurriedly sprayed some magic dust onto the town folks. The town folks blinked their eyes & moved their bodies as the magenta aura that surrounded them faded. The Winx smiled & turned to leave through a portal.

That night, Bloom, Stella, Flora & Aisha thanked Musa & Tecna for saving them. " You know what this calls for?" Stella asked excitedly. The rest stared & shook their heads. " PAJAMA PARTY! Didn't you guess?" Stella shouted as she made cupcakes appear. The rest laughed & changed into their pajamas.

Back at Cloudtower, Icy was in rage. " Grr… This isn't the end of it! Just you Winx wait!" Icy growled.

_**Hope you guys like it! Please review! Thanks! -**__WinxMusaFan_

_P.s. My next chapter is surely to be very short because it is the last chapter!_


	6. Pajama Celebration

_Last Chapter! Hope you guys who read my story likes it!-WinxMusaFan _& I have wanted to correct my spelling mistakes in Chapter 1: Woah= Whoa & flipped threw= flipped through

P.s. Tell me if there are any more spelling Mistakes!

Pajama Celebration

Stella opened a party popper, which exploded with a loud _POP_! Aisha laughed at Tecna's joke: A very homely person made an appointment with a psychiatrist. The homely person walked into the doctor's office & said, " Doctor, I'm so depressed & lonely. I don't have any friends, no one will come near me, and everybody laughs at me. Can you help me accept my ugliness?" " I'm sure I can." the psychiatrist replied. " Just go over & lie face down on the couch."

Musa created speakers & blasted rock music through it. Bloom arrived in the room with 2 trays of cupcakes ( for cupcake see: en/article/cupcakes-magical-sweetness) & sat on the bed.

Flora had her plants to errupt sweet scents & went over to get a " Romantic Sugar" cupcake, her favourite. Aisha made some juice & the Winx huddled together, munching on cupcakes with juice in between.

" Ready?" Bloom asked. The others nodded, their eyes sparkling. Bloom created an aura & they are flashbacked, looking back into their first day at school...

After it reached the exact same time as the future, everyone had tears in their eyes. " Those memories… They are so precious…" Stella said, wiping away the tears that were running down her cheek.

Bloom nodded silently. Musa smiled suddenly. She snapped her fingers & music notes filled the air. She played " Way Of Sirenix( I kind of modified it a little, but never mind! I think it is wiki/Way_Of_Sirenix)"

Lyrics:

It's time to let this party begin,

Get your hands in,

One for all for one,

The Winx girls get it done.

Welcome back to yourself,

Back to your smile,

Now you're shinin' like,

A rainbow in the night.

Wings up & we're good to go!

Chorus:

We are the girls united,

& the magic's inside us,

It's the, way-o-way-o-way-of Sirenix!

& our fist are pumping,

& the magic's jumping,

It's the, way-o-way-o-way-of Sirenix!

We got it! It's one for all, all for one,

Sirenix role call!

Bloom is the fire,

Stella's got the light,

Tecna's the aura,

The flower is Flora,

Musa's the voice,

Aisha is the tide,

Winx girls get it right,

W-Winx girls get it right,

The Winx girls get it-get-it-get-it-get-it-get-it right!

Chorus:

We are the girls united,

& the magic's inside us,

It's the, way-o-way-o-way-of Sirenix!

& our fist are pumping,

& the magic's jumping,

It's the, way-o-way-o-way-of Sirenix!

We got it!

Sire-e-e-enix!

The others smiled & cleaned up. While getting into bed, the girls knew that they would stick together. _" When you find friends, you find treasure!"_

How was the entire story? I quoted that quote somewhere. Never mind. Please review! & I am planning on writing a story for my special friend who lost her file.


End file.
